The Boy Who Lied
by ChoCedric
Summary: It's a real shame that Amos and Eileen Diggory believe the boy's story. After all, he's just seeking attention." The thoughts of Dolores Umbridge on Harry Potter, Hogwarts, and the changes she is making to the institution.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The Boy Who Lied

By: ChoCedric

I knew from the moment I stepped into Hogwarts that major changes had to be made. Albus Dumbledore is a soft, sentimental fool who is way too lenient with all the children. He does not punish them the way they should be punished, and he believes ridiculous stories from a boy who has been admired and worshiped way too much.

I'd heard a lot about Harry Potter through the years; I'd heard about his parents as well. I was just as surprised as everyone else to learn that Potter had killed the Dark Lord at the age of one year and three months. To think that a baby could evade the killing curse when his parents perished is mind-boggling to me. I suspected that when he would first step foot in the wizarding world, the fame and glory would go to his head.

And by Merlin, was I right. The boy had the nerve to scream at me that Cedric Diggory was murdered in cold blood, when I know better. It was traumatic, indeed, for Potter to see the boy die, but it must have happened tragically in the maze. Potter has to learn not to tell lies, and I will be the one to drill that lesson into his head. As I look at my blood quill, I know it is the only way for him to get it through his thick skull.

The Ministry and I are developing many methods for Hogwarts to become a better institution. How could Dumbledore hire half-breeds like werewolves? I still remember my sister, you know. Yes, the sister who was killed by one of those monsters. I have never recovered from her loss, and as a result, I believe that those bloodthirsty creatures need to be locked away. To have one loose in a school? It's preposterous!

I think the way that children act today is disgusting. That know-it-all Hermione Granger thinks she can outsmart me? Well, think again! It makes me sick to think that Potter roped Weasley and Granger in and made them believe his little story. I'm glad there are smarter people like Seamus Finnigan who believe what the Ministry is saying. Yes, I heard about his fight with Harry, for the rumor mill at Hogwarts is very much alive.

It nauseates me even further that Amos and Eileen Diggory also believe Potter's story. But I understand why they do; the poor souls are searching to find a reason why their son so tragically died. I always thought the Triwizard Tournament was dangerous, but it went on anyway. But I feel sorry for the Diggorys that they believe a boy who is just seeking attention. As his parents, they should know the real reason why their son died.

It actually wouldn't surprise me if I learned that somehow Potter was involved in Diggory's last moments. A baby who could defeat the darkest Lord in a century has to be very powerful. He could have been the one behind the wand, the one to end Diggory's life. If I had my way, I'd slip some Veritaserum into his pumpkin juice and make him spill all his secrets. Go on, Potter. Now you won't be able to blame it all on You-Know-Who.

I also have reason to believe that Potter, Weasley, and Granger are in communication with the mass murderer Sirius Black. And I also have a feeling Dumbledore knows where the convict is, and he's not telling the Ministry. The Headmaster and his Golden Boy are way more scheming and manipulative than even I originally thought. And I know the old codger's trying to make a weapon so he can take over the Ministry.

Later in the day, I sit and watch Potter as he repeatedly scratches out, "I will not tell lies." He gasps in pain as his hand begins to bleed, and I feel a sense of strong satisfaction. Maybe this will teach him a little humility, help him to understand that telling lies and scaring the wizarding population is not the way to go. He is glaring at me the entire time, but in years to come, he'll thank me, I just know he will.

I am also thinking about my Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, how I'm teaching the children to learn about spells in a controlled, risk-free environment. The way this school used to be run, with people using magic in the hallways and casting spells on each other all the time, it was a madhouse! I think it is much better if the children learn the theory of magic in a much more controlled fashion. This is, after all, a school, not a zoo.

Tonight, Cornelius Fudge, my boss, will be flooing me to ask how things are going at Hogwarts. I will sigh and tell him the absolute truth, that things are progressing slowly. The staff and students are hardly cooperating with me; they can't see that this is all for the best. I am trying to teach the little brats some decency, especially Potter, The Boy Who Lied. Speaking of him, he's still writing "I will not tell lies", his hand still bleeding profusely. I wonder how long it will take for the message to sink in.

It takes him a few more hours, but then he looks up at me and snarls, "May I go, Professor?"

"Give me your hand," I tell him, and he angrily thrusts it in my face, the little whelp.

"Very good," I say, giggling a little. "You may go."

Potter stalks out of the room, and another thrill goes through me. Soon, the boy will break and tell the truth, and everything will go back to normal. Fudge will be very pleased with me, and perhaps I'll even get a promotion. When that day comes, I'll smile and know that I, Dolores Jane Umbridge, have done my job. And that will be the best day of all.


End file.
